Resurrected
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: What happens when 6 people are resurrected, come back from the dead? Will there loved ones believe it's them or will they not? What changes have passed in the time they have been gone?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

What happens when 6 people are resurrected, come back from the dead? Will there loved ones believe it's them or will they not? What changes have passed in the time they have been gone?

* * *

**Prologue**

Holly wipes her eyes. She had lost Artemis 100 years ago. She had his children Septuplets they were very smart like their father. Two worked with Foaly, one was in the LEP Recon like she was a long time ago. One was in LEP Retrieval. One was in Section 8. One was warden of Atlantis Prison. And the last one worked as a Healer. She had three girls and four boys. She was now Holly Fowl. She was now Commander of Section 8 and is a Council chairwoman. She was the youngest but had faced the most out of all of the People on the council. That gave her their respect and that her husband died to save the people made her a very powerful person in the eyes of the People.

Today was the day every year she mourned the loss of the ones she loved even if they didn't die on this day but Artemis. She remembered her husband Artemis Fowl the II. Who kidnapped her. Went on advantages together then fell in love and married. Artemis didn't even get to see the birth of his babies. Angelina Fowl and Artemis Senior had with Myles and Beckett and so had Juliet and Butler. Who were now long dead but left descendants behind to keep on the Fowl legacy that had been turned around by Artemis II. But the people who matted the most weren't there.

Artemis was killed in an explosion which he contained in his own made shield which blocked everything in it including him. He saved thousands of the People's life that day. The Mud Men had a funeral for him then the People had a two part funeral. With Holly two sisters helping her through it and her friends. One was at the grave site planting an oak tree near the grave in honour and thanks for want he did in Gnommish at the tree base said _'In honour of Artemis Fowl the II who gave his life to save us. Rest in peace'_. The second part was naming a technology wing of the LEP after him a plague was above the door way in Gnommish stating this was a memorial wing. The People where very grateful for what he had done for them. They even let Holly take a leave of absence to come to terms with her lose.

Next was her father Robert Short a tough man who was killed on the job when Holly was 4 and her twin sisters Ainslie and Alannis where 2. He worked for LEP Retrieval and was a Major when he was killed. She missed the time her father had spent with her before his death.

Next was her mother Coral Short who died when Holly was 50. Coral worked as a LEP Marine. She spent much time at work when Holly was older. When Holly was young she remembered playing with her mother and her mother telling her stories of her dead older brother Robert II who died at the age of 14 killed from a blast to the chest from a gang who was never caught. Holly barely remembered her brother she had been one at the time of his death.

Next was her Recon Commander Julius Root who was killed in an explosion by Opal Koboi. She missed him he was like the father she never got to know. He treated her toughly but she hoped he felt some sort of fatherly connection to her. Like she did. She still felt guilty about not saving him.

Next was Wing Commander Raine Vinyaya once her boss in Section 8. She had really liked Vinyaya she was a female office like her one a very few. She admired the woman.

But she was gone too like all the others. She allowed herself to cry for those she lost one day a year she let all her grief out. Her sister Ainslie would always be there to comfort there and be with her as Holly let her grief out. Ainslie hoped that Holly's grief would become bearable as the years went on. But so far it hasn't but she hoped…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of the Prologue? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)**


	2. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
